Life's Too Short: ElsaXCliffjumper pups
Note Moose513 and I share custody of the pups. You may use them, but only with our permission. You can either ask me or Moose if you want to use them. Future Generation: ElsaXCliffjumper pups These are Cliffjumper and Elsa's two pups, Sapphire and Thor. Thor was born first, as the runt, while Sapphire followed a minute afterwards. They were born shortly before Anna and Hiro's pups, but they were born in Arendelle, due to the fact that Elsa's powers were growing stronger and she needed help with them. Thor is normal like his dad, while Sapphire was born with Water/Ice Powers, like her mom. They both don't know what they're gonna be when they grow up, but Sapphire is thinking of being an Ice Harvester one day. Appearances Thor: His fur pattern is almost exactly like his dad, except is black with a spiky tuft of fur on his head, similar to his Uncle Fletcher. He has white "socks" on all four of his paws, a white chest and underbelly, with one grey ear and one white ear, which is slightly perked. The bottom of his tail is white and is similar to his mom's. He has dark cyan eyes like his Uncle Smokescreen. Given a gold yellow collar by Ryder. Sapphire: She looks almost exactly like her mom, exept her fur pattern is grey and white with a more wolf-like tail, white "socks" on all four of her paws, chest, underbelly and bottom of her tail. She has a "wave-like" design under her right eye and aquamarine eyes. She has Water Powers in summer and spring and Ice Powers in autumn and winter. Given a aquamarine collar by Ryder. Personalities Thor: Thor is a nice young pup who loves to sneak away on missions. He especially enjoys playing with Veronica and Brownie when they finish their dance class. He and Lani are like two peas in a pod, almost never leaving each other's side, except when Lani wants to hang out with her brother or Dylan. Thor doesn't mind this at all, for he also likes to spend time with his sister. Sapphire: Sapphire is a little creative because of being diagnosed with Autism. She creates stories that she usually reads to Auntie Anna. She hates it if anyone, calls her "chicken", most notably Crash, but if her cousins and friends call her that, she'll just tell them not to. Relationships with their Cousins Thor and Sapphire are extremley close to their cousins, Lani and Ace, as well as Fletcher and Tanker's pups. Sapphire seems more close to Soda and Ace more than her other cousins, while Thor and Lani tend to go on adventures more often, but get scolded for it. Sapphire gets easily angered by Crash, but if he makes her mad, she'll most likely ignore him, until he calls her "chicken", then she'll pounce. Since Maui is Skye's brother, they usually envy his and Coral's pups' ability to turn into Mer-Pups, although Sapphire and Triton seem to get along well, while Thor and the other two like to play in the sea with him a lot. Stories by Us (as in individual stories or collabs) The Alaskan Adventure (Sapphire only) Known Family *Elsa: Mother *Cliffjumper: Father *Chase: Uncle *Skye: Aunt *Maui: Uncle (Skye's Brother) *Coral: Aunt (Maui's Mate) *Smokescreen: Uncle *Ranger: Aunt *Chief: Maternal Grandfather *Brooke: Maternal Grandmother *Mac: Paternal Grandfather; Deceased *Kauneus: Paternal Grandmother; Deceased *Ingrid: Great-Aunt *Scorch: Adopted Cousin *Ace: Cousin *Lani: Cousin *Sora: Cousin *Blix: Cousin *Camo: Cousin *Soda: Cousin *Crash: Cousin *Triton: Cousin *Paradise: Cousin *Kaimu: Cousin *Dylan: Cousin In-Law *Winter: Cousin In-Law *Sandy: Great-Cousin *Digger: Great-Cousin *Robin: Great-Cousin *Clarity: Great-Cousin *Breeze: Great-Cousin Fears Thor: *The Dark: Thor sneaking out on missions ends up going the hard way, because at some point he snuck with them to rescue a mountain lion from Allison Drake III and Crawford in a dark cave like the one Jake got lost in, and he was almost eaten by the mountain lion. Sapphire: *Fish: She once fell into the water while playing at the beach, and got surrounded by many fish, and she thought they wanted to eat her. *Hunters: As a winter job of working on the ice farms in the forests of Alaska, one of her responsibilities is to protect the workers from hunters, and nearly gets shot sometimes. Voice Actors Sapphire: Young: Darcy Rose Byrnes (voice of Princess Amber in Sofia The First) Teen/Adult: Jessica McDonald (voice of Molly Collins in The Amazing World Of Gumball) Thor: Young: Jake Pratt (voice of Darwin in The Amazing World Of Gumball Early reel) Teen/Adult: Jake Short (he plays Oliver in Mighty Med) Trivia *They were "born" on March 24, 2015 *They have a close relationship with their cousins *These are the first pups that I (Chandlerscout) share custody with *Whenever he goes out on adventures with Lani, he makes sure that they chose an idea that they both like, instead of fighting *Sapphire can control her powers, but when she gets upset she loses control *A few months later, Elsa gives birth to another girl. Echo *Thor and Sapphire aren't really close to Echo, but she likes to playfully tussle with them Gallery One Big Happy Family.jpg|AT: Two bundles of joy Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Moose513's Carhacters Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Future gen Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Shared Pups Category:Chandlerscout's Characters